1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to brackets for maintaining worksheets in a convenient, orderly fashion and particularly for brackets which are attached to video screens of computer terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years it has become increasingly popular for many businesses to utilize a single main-frame computer and a large number of terminals or work stations for individual operators. Each operator is provided with a video screen and a keyboard. Data entry is commonly performed from loose-leaf worksheets which are usually placed on an adjoining desk, stand or bracket attached to the video screen. Conventional attached brackets do not allow the operator to "flip over" the sheets as they are being used but instead the operator must remove each sheet from a spring loaded clamp which engages the worksheets. Also, such conventional brackets allow the paper to hang vertically downwardly and are not positioned in a slanted manner for the purposes of better viewing. Also, conventional video screen brackets can easily become disattached from the video screen during use and must be reattached often.
With the known disadvantages and problems of prior art video screen brackets, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a video screen bracket which can be securely attached to a video screen of a terminal or lap top computer and which will remain in place after months or even years of constant daily use but can be easily removed and placed on another video screen if desired.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a bracket for attachment to a video screen which includes a longitudinal member which includes a pair of L-shaped end components to secure the bracket along each side of the video screen.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a video screen bracket for holding worksheets which can be adjusted for various width video screens.
It is still another objective of the invention to provide a video screen bracket which includes a boom which is affixed to one of the L-shaped members to maintain the worksheets conveniently beside the video screen having ring-like configurations which are slidably positionable along the boom.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a video screen bracket which includes a worksheet support which can be adjusted to various angles for convenient viewing of the worksheets by the terminal operator.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in art as the detailed presentation of the invention is set forth below.